


Kepler General Store

by theneonpineapple



Series: Welcome to Kepler [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Leo Tarkesian/Original Male Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, TAZ Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneonpineapple/pseuds/theneonpineapple
Summary: 25 years in Kepler General Store.





	1. 1993

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Leo meets a cute single dad and eats a lot of family dinners. Leo's life, outside of keeping an eye on Duck.
> 
> Still part of my slice of life Kepler fics which are my love letter to this good good setting the boys have given me, in conjunction with my map of Kepler project.

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

(1993)

Nick McLaughlin knocked on the door of the building.

A moment later, a man opened the door, looking absolutely frazzled. "Oh, we're, I'm not open yet."

"I know," he said, laughing. "You just bought it. I'm Nick, I live just down the way. You must be Mr. Tarkesian."

"How..."

"Folks talk. Your realtor is neighbor's with – well, it hardly matters. I've heard your name half a dozen times, man, I'm sorry. Small town, y'know? We get to gossiping and forget how invasive it is."

The man laughed. "Honestly, I – it's been a bit of an adjustment, yeah. I just came here and saw this place empty and I thought." He paused. "It's a mess in here, but better than letting all the warm air out, do you wanna come in?"

"Oh, I." Nick looked over his shoulder. "My daughter's in my truck, mattera fact."

"Oh! I – she could come in – but of course I get why—"

"I'll bring her on in, if you're sure," Nick assured him.

When he turned around, Kat was watching them talk, and he gestured to her to come on down out of the truck. She pulled a face, and he gestured a little more. He could see her eyes roll from here.

"She's nine," explained Nick.

"That's a fun age."

"You have kids, Mr. Tarkesian?"

"It's Leo. Just Leo. And no, I don't."

"Sure thing, Leo. What, uh, what makes you say it's a fun age?"

"I remember being nine," said Leo, his expression kinda sheepish from being caught with the generic sort of response.

But Nick laughed. "Yeah. I think I spent most of my time catching frogs."

Kat came up, eyeing Leo. "'llo," she mumbled.

"Kat, this is Mr. Tarkesian."

"Hey there," he said. "It's nice to meet you, Kat."

"Nice to meetcha too," she said. Her eyes flickered between him and the door. "You bought the old Red and White."

"I did, yeah, that's right. It's a nice. It's a nice little place. Not little, I mean—"

"Dad says it's a shit hole," Kat said.

Nick felt color rise in his cheeks, but Leo laughed, startled and genuine. "That's why I could afford it," he said. "Come on in."

The place really was a mess. Tile was torn up, and there were cleaning supplies everywhere, and it smelled like fresh paint.

"Don't, uh, don't touch the walls," Leo said, confirming it.

"Looks good," Nick said.

Leo gave him a doubtful look over Kat's head.

"Honest, it looks a damn sight – sorry, Kat – better than it did last I saw it."

"When Mr. Evans died," said Kat.

"I don't really have any chairs, but uh. We can sit on the counter I guess? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting guests."

"Nah, it was rude of us to come by unexpected. I saw the lights on and figured I oughta introduce myself while I was around."

"No, I appreciate it, between the paint fumes and being here alone I was starting to talk to myself."

"And it's real good to meet you."

Leo's expression split into a warm grin. "Yeah. And you. Like I said, I appreciate it."

"I did have an ulterior motive," Nick admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, good, I was starting to think I was too far from New York altogether."

Nick laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's comforting. What's, uh, what did you need?"

"Just the john, if I could?"

"Absolutely. Just through there, mind the paint. Still a bit damp."

As soon as her dad went around the corner, Kat jumped up on the counter and perched there. "You sound funny," she said. "Where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh. That makes sense. Is that near New York?"

"Yeah, it is."

She paused and cocked her head. After a moment he realized she was listening for her dad. "My mom's gone. She's not dead but she's not around. Dad's been lonely. He needs a friend."

"I—" He swallowed. "I could use a friend too, to be honest with ya, kid. But I can't just snap my fingers and become your dad's friend. It takes time."

"We can shop here," she said. "You should sell Jiffy cornbread boxes. That's my favorite. Dad makes it in a skillet. Then we'll come all the time, and you can talk about sports and the weather and the tourists. Can you come to dinner sometime? You could try Dad's cornbread."

Nick walked out into the midst of this. "Kitty," he said, "you're not bothering Mr. Tarkesian, are you?"

"I was just telling him he should come over for dinner sometime when we have cornbread."

"You make it sound like I'm only feeding you bread. I swear there's real food involved, chili usually."

"I'm sure you are. I was... Planning to stock Jiffy Cornbread mix, actually."

"Then I bet we'll be regulars," said Nick.

"I'd be glad to have you," said Leo.

"And if you want to join us for chili night sometime—"

"I, uh, wouldn't want to impose."

"You have to come, Mr Leo, he makes the best cornbread in the whole county."

"Kat, honey, don't pressure the man. It's no trouble if you wanna, and I won't be offended if you don't. And you ain't gotta lemme know right now. I'll write down my phone number for you, case you need anything at all. Including getting this place back open."

Leo saw Kat widen her eyes at him deliberately, and cracked a smile. "I don't have much on my social calendar. And that sounds good, thank you, Nick."

"Of course."


	2. 1998

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

 (1998)

"I have packed on fifty pounds since coming to Kepler and every single one of them is your cooking, Nick."

"Maybe you're just gettin' old, Leo."

"If you could just make proper Italian food I'd die happy in my advanced age."

"You're both old," said Kat, stabbing at the remnants of her dinner.

"I swear I was your age not long ago."

"I'm old enough to admit it's been an eon since I was her fourteen," said Leo. "I'll bet you were a holy terror at fourteen, Nick."

"You don't know the half of it. I used to go down to Crooked Bend and – ah, well."

"I go to public school, Dad, I know what you did."

"Yeah, well, mattera fact I think Crooked Bend mighta been where you were conc—"

"LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Kat yelled, hands over her ears.

Leo coughed a laugh. "Knock it off, both of you, it's like there's two children in the house."

"My mama always said I had the maturity of a fourteen year old," said Nick. "Gosh, I was a dead ringer for Kat before I hit puberty, I ever show you?"

"I don't think so."

"Our faces're the same shape, you gotta see it."

"Don't get your yearbooks, Dad, they're dusty as hell up in that attic."

"I'm getting the yearbooks! And don't say hell," he added over his shoulder.

"Great..." Her lips twitched, but she was still upset, so it didn't last long.

Leo nudged her chair with his foot. "He's proud of you."

"No, he ain't."

"He is. I know he is, he says it all the time. Even if you don't always agree—"

"It's not a matter of agreement. Clean energy is the only way to keep the world from fallin apart, and all the scientists agree, and he knows it's true!"

"That might be, but it's scary to consider coal jobs going away. Especially if they go away any faster than they already are. The world might die if we don't stop, but here? It's already dying. Your dad knows that and it scares him cause he's looking out for you. If he could put his cooking on the table without working at the post office and the mine he would, but it's rough out here, Kat."

"I know," she said.

"I'm proud of you, for what it matters. You're doing good stuff, interested in saving the world like that. There's a lot of stuff poisoning the world. Greed, pollution. You have to stand up to it."

She stared at her plate. "It does matter."

Leo took a minute to understand but when he did he couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Leo, Dad won't say nothing, but. Even with both jobs he's not doing so good, and I know you said you can't hire me at the store til I'm older, but – you should live with us."

"Live with you? Kat—"

"Jimmy's mom rents out a room. And also, if you were living here you wouldn't have to pay rent, and Dad could pay a little less on his bills if you helped out, and you could eat his cooking every night, and if you told Dad you were having trouble paying on your own he might not get mad at you for offering charity. And then you can live with us!"

"That's. Kat... That's not what people do."

"That's what you said about being my dad's friend but it took you only a few seconds to decide to befriend him. Mr. Leo, you gotta. Just ask him. And he can't know it was my idea, or that you're worried about us."

"How do you even know about the mortgage?"

"Dad left the bills out. I did the math and we can't keep going like this, we've been in deeper'n deeper shit ever since they cut hours at the mine."

"Don't say shit," he said absently. Then, "I'll think about it."

Nick came back down the stairs with an armful of yearbooks. "Think about what?"

"Adopting me so I don't hafta sit through your yearbook stories again."

"She's trying to convince me to get up early enough to come bother you for pancakes some morning when you make em."

"You could sleep in the guest room sometime," Nick said, "next time I have the morning off, maybe?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose—"

"Don't be ridiculous, it means you and me can crack open the good stuff the night before."

And Kat was smiling when Leo hazarded a glance at her, seeing the path to her victory.


	3. 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will post something fully, 100% happy and fluffy with nary a trace of angst but today is not that day.

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

(2003)

"DAD, MR. LEO," called Kat.

"Stop hollering, we're right back here."

"She went away to college and now she's forgotten how small my store is."

"How it always happens," sighed Nick, dramatically. "C'mere, Kitkat, come show Leo your hair."

She came down the aisle of the store, bag slung over her shoulder, and Leo's face turned to a broad grin. "You look great!"

"Yeah, yeah, old man," grumbled Kat, pleased.

Leo came around to hug her. "I like the blue," he said. "Your dad was complaining."

"I wasn't complaining, I just don't see why you have to dye it all crazy colors—"

"Because I like it, Dad—"

"How's college, anyway? I never went. It didn't seem like the right path, for me."

"It's going just fine, Mr. Leo."

The door opened, and Duck Newton came in with—

"Yo, Jane!"

"Kat!"

Jane came right up to them. "Hey, Mr. Tarkesian, Mr. McLaughlin. Kat, I didn't know you were back."

"Just got in last night. We get out a few weeks before the high schools. How's it goin'?"

"I got early admissions! And Duck's gettin' a promotion at work. Right, Duck?"

"Aw, hell, Janey, you don't gotta tell the whole town."

"He's been there for five years now, can you believe?"

"Wow," said Kat, eyeing Duck. "Does that mean you can afford to pay your tab?"

"S'what I'm here to do," Duck said. "Well, that and get some milk."

"Oh, let me get that," said Leo, and came to shoo Kat and her dad both away from the register.

She raised her eyebrows. "Whatever happened to, 'come home from school you'll be helping us old fogies with the register', huh, old man?"

"Let an old fogie handle his accounts himself sometimes, keeps my brain fresh. All right, Duck, it's about $80."

"Are you sure, Mr. Tarkesian? Seems like it oughta be higher. Like, much higher."

"That's what the math says."

Kat looked at the math and the tidy three digit sum in the low 200's. "Checks out," she lied easily, with a sidelong glance at Leo.

"Well, you just let me know if things don't add up when you do the books, I guess," said Duck, and handed over $80. He paused, and produced another $20. "A bit forward for Janey's tab."

"Duuuuuck!" Jane complained. She wrinkled her nose at Kat. "I'm working at Kiplinger's in the afternoons, and he knows it."

Duck shrugged her off. "You gotta save pocket money for college, punk. You wanna stay and talk to Kat?"

"Nah, I'll see her around – right? You're gonna work here this summer?"

"Sure am," said Kat.

"Right then, we'll see ya, Mr. Tarkesian. Kat. Mr. McLaughlin."

"Bye," said Kat.

"Have a good evening, Duck, Jane."

She didn't look at him, even when Dad went to double check that Duck and Jane didn't need a ride anywhere.

But Leo threw his hands up anyway. "Go ahead," he sighed.

"No, I'm not gonna ask. Does Dad know you're handing out discounts to the Newtons?"

"He doesn't care, Jane, we're too old to fight about stuff like that."

"You already fight all the time, you're like an old..." She hesitated.

Leo glanced at her sharply.

"Ah," she said. College had been an interesting and enlightening time for her. And she was beginning to see things that hadn't occurred to her before.

His knuckles went white as he gripped the counter. "Kat—"

"Don't worry about it, old man. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Not even him."

She glanced at the door. "Mr. Leo—" She said, but wasn't sure how to continue. _If you're in love with my dad, you gotta tell him_. But he didn't have to. And she wasn't sure how her dad would react.

"Please, Kat."

"All right."


	4. 2008

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

 (2008)

"Afternoon, Duck."

"Oh, hey, Kat. Is it that time already?" The schools had just let out, so she was back in the store.

"Sure is," she said, pantomiming checking a watch. "Summer again."

"Hardly, uh. Hardly feels like it. Where's Mr. Tarkesian?"

"Problem with the pump. He'll be in in a sec. Adding to your tab?"

"No," he said. "No, actually, I wanted to – it's good you're here – I was gonna check, but I guess I can just ask – how's he doing?"

"Leo?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "He's all right, I guess. Best as can be expected, between."

All of Kepler were tightening their belts, and that was hitting Leo hard. Not just money, though that too, but she could see him itching to give out inventory he couldn't strictly afford to.

Duck glanced to the back of the store, and leaned across the counter. "Listen," he said. "Don't tell him, but." He slid her an envelope. "I got everything sorted for me, and I've got pretty steady, uh. Steady employment. And I know he's been undercharging me for years."

Kat eyed him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure you're lying. Look, just – just get it to him, anyway."

"We don't need charity. And _don't_ pretend this ain't about my dad."

Duck winced. "That too. But it ain't charity, you know it's probably less'n I owe him. And Kat – I know you're probably sick of hearin it, but I was real sorry about your dad."

"Yeah. I am sick of hearing it. But I appreciate the attempt." She picked up the envelope. "And I appreciate this, even if he wouldn't, so I'll keep it a secret. But you know any profit he makes is going towards discounts for other folks, right? I can't convince him to save anything, he's been keeping barely enough to live on."

"Of course," said Duck. "That's why I'm giving you guys it. You're feedin' more folks than the soup kitchen in Snowshoe."

She drummed her fingers on the countertop. "Thank you, Duck."

"It's no trouble. I gotta go, uh, tell – tell Mr. Tarkesian I said hey."

"Will do."

After he left, Leo came in drying his hands on a rag and she said, casual as she could, "Duck Newton came by."

"Really?" But it didn't brighten him up too much. Nothing did, and she glared at his back while he tossed the rag in the bucket under the back counter.

"Said to tell you hey."

"Nice boy," he said.

"Uh-huh."

He straightened up with a sigh. "You look out for him, okay?"

"Of course," she said.

But as she watched him putter around the store, she considered that. Leo sounded, and looked, tired. And she understood that more than anyone, but it just pissed her off all the more for it. She'd lost her dad, and now she had to worry about losing Leo too.

"Actually," she said. "No. I won't. Listen to me, old man, if you check out on me? I will make Duck Newton's life a living hell. I don't know why you're so attached to the kid in particular but I know you are and I don't mind it, I think it's sweet, but I'm not gonna look out for him for you if you think that lets you off the hook. No. I'll look out for Duck, and your store, and everything else so long as you're _here_ , Leo. I am petty enough to do it to the poor kid, so don't test me."

"Kat—"

"Got it, Leo?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Absolute horseshit, trying to pass all your problems on to me. Typical. First your math, then that punk."

"I said I got it, Kat."

"And yet you still ain't apologized—"

"I am sorry, Kat. Really. I didn't mean to worry you."

She nodded.

"Would you really—" He ventured.

" _Yeah_ , Leo. I'm that petty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Griffin kills Leo I may have to follow through on Kat's threat to make Duck's life a living hell so I guess uh let's see how this episode goes today!


	5. 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry in this chapter is named not for any dear readers but instead for my great grandfather! If you'd like to be a name in this fic series hmu!

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

 (2013)

Duck set his groceries up on the counter. "Hey, Kat. No Leo today?"

"He's at Kiplinger's, buying a coupla four-by-fours for new supports for the roof." She rolled her eyes. "The man's allergic to hiring help. Depended too long on Dad fixing this place up, and now he's convinced he can do it himself."

"Well," Duck scratched the back of his head. "Guess he's pretty, uh, sturdy for an old guy."

"Yeah. Can hardly believe he's 112," she said. "Doesn't look a day over 80."

Duck sputtered. "I—"

"I work for him, I'm allowed," she said, grinning. "You still fluster easier'n anything, Duck. You enjoying working for the Park Service?"

"I – yes, of course."

"You ever gonna come teach my students about forest safety, Ranger Newton?"

"... You teach math, Kat."

"All right, so I want you to talk about deer population curves but I know you're more interested in the trees. But you owe me one and I'm hoping you'll bring a deer head in."

"Owe you one? How d'ya figure?"

"You're renting that finished room above the McClouds' garage still, right?"

"Uh, that's right."

"There's an empty apartment at Deer Creek Apartments. Larry Wolfe just left."

"Oh, is he moving into the old folks' home?"

"Nah, county jail. Broke parole again."

"Jeez."

She shrugged. "Couldn't've happened to a nicer guy. Listen, I know the landlord, which is to say, my father-in-law. I'll have him call you, and we'll set up a time for you to see the apartment. But you gotta promise me something."

"What's that?"

"It'll make Leo your neighbor, of course, and I want you to keep an eye on him, okay? Ever since I got married he's been on his own, and I'm worried about him."

"Of course. And – you want me to talk to your students about deer?"

"Sure do."

"Hell, Kat, you drive a tough bargain, but it would be nice to live on my own a bit more. All right, have your father-in-law call me – you got my landline?"

"Sure do."

"Thanks, Kat."

She grinned. Now she had the idiots looking out for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My great grandfather sucked. But if you send in a name I pinky swear not to make them a terrible person. Unless you want me to. I guess I can be like that zoo that lets you name cockroaches after your ex and then feed them to small fluffy animals. That's up to you I guess? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their kind comments and kudos, I see em all and love em. 
> 
> Come talk to me @bullshitsavingthrow - HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE, HUH?


	6. 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we move into canon!

KEPLER GENERAL STORE  
29 Apricot St, Kepler, WV 24927

(2018)

Kat ran her fingers over the pole where it'd snapped. There was police tape, but she had spent twenty years in and out of this store, they weren't keeping her out of it. Just let Dewey try to say something to her – she'd sat behind him in homeroom, she knew enough about that man to buy his silence for years.

The pole looked almost like it'd been melted.

"Mind helping me with this?"

She turned and looked – "Dammit, Leo!" She yelped, seeing him climbing into the rubble.

"There's some inventory in here—"

"It's a fire hazard, there's how much lighter fluid and fertilizer? And the pump's probably frozen solid."

"I think they moved the fertilizer, actually, it's not here."

She paused. "Huh. Well, there's still lighter fluid, and who knows what your attempts at wiring have done. I'll get them to shut the power off in the morning. Why are we even back here? They released you at the hospital on the assumption you'd be going home to _rest_ , old man, your heart got a shock today—"

"I'm old, Kat, not helpless."

"Janice says you weren't listening to Duck when he said to get out."

"Well, he didn't come in and say the sign's about to fall let's go outside, he was just yelling that we needed to clear the shop."

"Next time Duck comes in yelling anything, you clear out," she said. She shook her head. "But boy am I glad you've been undercharging that man for years, Leo."

"Now I have to give Ned Chicane and that young Aubrey girl discounts too," he said. "From what Duck said, they were helping too. Especially Ned."

She squinted at the wreckage of the store. It could've been Leo in there, crushed under that sign, mangled and broken like the rest of it. But Duck Newton had tackled him to the ground and covered him with his own body while his friend – Ned _fucking_ Chicane, of all people – tried to stop the sign falling and got hit.

Leo was looking at the store with a pensive sadness.

She took her hand out of her coat pockets and looped her arm through his, then slipped it back in the pocket. They stood together for a while looking at what remained of the general store, where she'd met him twenty-five years ago.

"We'll rebuild," she told him. "Proper wiring, a better roof. You'll see."

"Won't be the same," he said, chewing his lip.

"Won't be the place where you met us, huh?"

"Guess I'm being a little sentimental. Duck said I was being too glum, too."

"Smart man."

Leo let out a sigh, his breath forming a cloud in the cold air. "You and I always did talk better when your dad wasn't here. It's funny, I keep expecting him to come walking in in the middle of us talking—"

"—and ask if I'm bugging you."

"You too, huh?"

"Come over tonight, Leo. I'm making cornbread and chili, and your grandson wants to show you some art he's been doin'."

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. That does it for the General Store, least for now. Next up I'm thinking some tales from the Lodge. And I might come back and write a followup fic to this, because there's some background that didn't fit the yearly thing.
> 
> Come talk to me about the latest episode or Kepler or whatever you want @bullshitsavingthrow

**Author's Note:**

> TAZ Tumblr @keplersheetz


End file.
